User talk:Fashionable101
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Morphin Grid: The Power Rangers and Super Sentai Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Trent Fernandez page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Re: Blake Yes, he was adopted. I didn't remove the category because it was untrue, we just don't want that type of category. It's superfluous. See Talk:Admin_Noticeboard#Categories and Talk:Admin_Noticeboard#Weapon_and_Element_categories. Digifiend 23:41, May 4, 2012 (UTC) i know that HOW DO I GET UNBLOCKED!??! Digifiend, if you're reading this, will you please unblock me as soon as you can? :You'll be unblocked automatically in two days, it was only a one week temp ban. Digifiend 00:53, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Messy Coding I'm seeing a crapton of codes that are unnecessary to your edits. Keep it clean and simple.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 19:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC)'' 'crapton of codes?"--Fashionable101 Digifiend, if you're reading this, Trent is realized to Mesogog when Anton accidently created him. I don't want to be rude about it. DcHallofJustice- why am i blocked??- Fashionable101 doesn't sign his posts. DcHallofJustice- if you're reading this,' why am i blocked?'- Fashionable101 doesn't sign his posts. :Realized to Mesogog? That makes no sense. As for your ban: "sizeable reversion of admin's undos of own edit" - in other words, you made the mistake of edit warring with an admin. Digifiend 00:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::In A LOT of pages. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 01:10, June 3, 2012 (UTC)'' Digifiend, if you're reading this- what i meant to say was related to each other, i didn't meant to say realized realized. sorry about that. still trying to learn new things; that's all- Fashionable101 doesn't sign his posts. :DcHallofJustice- how long am i blocked for? btw- what does 'crapton' mean anyway - Fashionable101 doesn't sign his posts. : According to the reasons for the block, it is for three months. Also, I was the one who reverted that edit about Anton and Trent, because the list stated "blood related," which the two are not. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 11:24, June 3, 2012 (UTC) it means "a lot"Gaeaman788: admin on Gundam Wiki 11:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :oh. thanks - Fashionable101 might not know how to sign his posts. why three months? could i have a lighter block?- so Fashionable101 signs his posts with other people's signatures :No. But it can be longer, considering you've been banned before, and you don't know how to use coding on the wiki. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 13:33, June 3, 2012 (UTC)'' :I'm still trying to learn my way around the coding; maybe i just need help with it. Okay: that I can get behind. Dude, just don't use complicated coding, man. All this span style stuff doesn't need to be used on basic pages. Just use two of "[[" these around words you know have articles on the wiki. Also to sign your posts all you need is "~~~~" and you're good. Also, know your admins. If you counter their edits (and especially with the sizable amount of undos you did) you'll be blocked for sure, cuz that's like you pissing all over the floor the janitor just cleaned, know what I mean? Look at the simple pages first so you know when to use what codes. Also don't italicize and bold so much. We barely use 'em. I'm gonna lift your block to two days. And if you don't behave it'll jump to longer than 3 months. Okay? - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 13:44, June 3, 2012 (UTC)'' ::Okay, crystal clear. how about pictures for the episodes. Maybe do a gallery? :::SIGN YOUR POSTS. We're not super keen on lots of galleries, to be honest. As for episode pictures, look at how episode pages who have them are coded and you should be fine. It's usually a simple addition of filenames. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 14:58, June 3, 2012 (UTC)'' ::::Yeah, if we must have a gallery, it should be per series, not per episode, and should be split onto a new page - Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger/Gallery is the example I set up. It doesn't need to be excessive either. The images on that page pretty much cover everything. Henshin, roll call, finishing move, titlecard, eyecatches. And only one of those images isn't from the first episode. The PR seasons have their trivia split for the same reason - they take up too much space, which is why galleries are discouraged. Digifiend 15:55, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hey DcHallofJustice how come i'm still blocked. you said you would lift my block to two days. Fashionable101 09:55, June 6, 2012 (UTC)Fashionable101:::: oh, never mind, sorry. Fashionable101''' '''Fashionable101 09:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :No prob, but aren't you NOT supposed to categorize episodes anymore? I thought you got reverted for those? - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 11:11, June 6, 2012 (UTC)'' :you mean categorizing the episode seasons? Fashionable101 16:30, June 6, 2012 (UTC)Fashionable101 like 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers season 1 episodes, Zeo episodes' something like that? Fashionable101 16:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC)Fashionable101 : That's right. I've been trying to phase the conjoined category out of existance. You can do season and episode, but not combined. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 17:05, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : DigiRanger- I'm doing season and episode separately, not together. Like 'Wild Force' and 'Episode' I'm not coining them together; some were already there when i edited them. Fashionable101 13:27, June 10, 2012 (UTC) adding pictures When you add pictures to the episode pages, could you also use the episode template? Click on add other templates while editing and click EpisodeInfo. Then fill in the informationGaeaman788: admin on Gundam Wiki 17:04, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :i could do that, but i have problems with getting the pictures in the right way. Fashionable101 17:05, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Just look at another page to see how it should be done. Any Samurai, Go-Busters, or Gokaiger episodes should already have the template in place. Digifiend 21:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::For some reason, i just can't get the picture in right, even if one of the pics are in a gallery Fashionable101 21:26, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Here's the EpisodeInfo code, taken from Go-Busters Mission 1's page. Note that the image didn't use the File: prefix, nor was it in a gallery. It's just a line within the template. By the way, Gaeaman788, the only templates on the Templates menu are Infobox, Welcome, WelcomeIP, and Delete. We need to do something about that I suppose. Digifiend 00:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Digi hey, Digi, if you're reading this, i've been thinking. would you mind if I renamed Trent Fernandez to Trent Fernandez-Mercer, since he uses both of his biological and adoptive surnames? Fashionable101 01:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :If you have a source to cite that with, then the page can be renamed. Otherwise it needs to stay as it is. Making the move without a source is adding false information, which is a blockable offense. Nbajammer 01:29, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::okay Fashionable101 01:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Powerrangers.com says so - http://www.powerrangers.com/seasons-dino-thunder.html - primary source, so we must yield. Digifiend 01:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::It also says "...and they are also later joined by Trent Mercer as the White Dino Ranger..." above that at the top. What did they call him in the show? The use of the hyphenated name could be an error on their webmaster's part. Nbajammer 01:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::The name usage is inconsistent in the show itself. They used both surnames. So the error wasn't the webmaster's, it was the scriptwriter's. Wikipedia is inconsistent as well, but the Dino Thunder Power Rangers page uses the double barrelled name. Digifiend 02:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Now that's tricky. So do we just pick and choose which source takes precedence? Since they used both of his surnames in the show, but was never actually listed as Trent Fernandez-Mercer, what's there to do?Gaeaman788: admin on Gundam Wiki 02:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. We can't leave it at Trent Fernandez-Mercer, because he wasn't listed as that, nor called that in the show. It was always Trent Fernandez or Trent Mercer. So here's food for thought - we don't know his actual last name because more than one was used. Why not do this - have the page be simply called either Trent or Trent (Dino Thunder), and have Trent Fernandez and Trent Mercer both redirect to it? The first line could read "Trent, commonly referred to as Trent Fernandez or Trent Mercer, is the White Dino Thunder Ranger...". Seems like a good compromise given the conflicted sources. Nbajammer 02:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Thing is, he does have at least one established last name in PR canon. So we can't ignore the fact that he has one. Which was used more often in the show? Gaeaman788: admin on Gundam Wiki 02:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :But that's just it - we don't know. How do we establish which of the two is more correct, if either? I have not watched Dino Thunder in some time, but if I recall correctly Trent Mercer occurs more often. I no longer have Netflix, so I can't check. And I don't have the hard drive space to try to download 30+ episodes and watch them all (major backlog of Sentai, Kamen Rider, and J-Dramas to watch yet) to find out. I think it may have been mentioned Trent Fernandez was his birth name and Trent Mercer was his adopted name. If he has one established name, we should use that - but we know of 2. So how do you determine which one to use? Nbajammer 02:45, June 28, 2012 (UTC)